Here I am
by Lorwen
Summary: Songfic to the lyrics of bryan adams' song Here I am. Featuring Legolas and Aragorn heading home


Here I am (bryan adams)  
  
Standing on the top of a small hill, the wind blowing his hair back playfully, Estel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A smile touching his lips.  
  
'It's good to be outside' he thought to himself. Although he liked being in Rivendell, and the rooms there well ventilated as well because of the big windows, he still loved to be outside. In the forest or on the plains, it didn't matter, as long as he could feel the wind on his face.  
  
Here I am - this is me  
  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
  
"Estel!" somebody shouted his name, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes again and look towards the origin of the voice. A blond elf was making his way back towards him and start climbing the hill.  
  
"If you keep standing still on every hill, we will have aged terribly before we arrive in Mirkwood" the elf said as he reached the top where the human still stood.  
  
"Don't worry so much Legolas" Estel laughed, "we'll get there".  
  
"You would worry also if your father demanded you to return immediately and you didn't until two weeks later!" the elf spat out.  
  
Estel laughed at the look on his companions face, but he didn't see the humor in it.  
  
"Really Estel, my father isn't somebody to be kept waiting, so can we please go now?"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's go. I will not linger anymore, I promise" Estel answered, mirth still colouring his voice.  
  
"Finally" Legolas said and started walking off again, leaving the human behind again.  
  
Looking at his friend, he had to smile, very few times had he seen him react like this. And every time it was when his father had asked him to return home. True, Thranduil wasn't somebody to keep waiting, for it was commonly known that the King of Mirkwood's patience grew easily thin. Especially when it concerned his son. Though when Estel was around he seemed to contain himself more...  
  
"ESTEL!" Legolas' voice rang out suddenly tearing him from his thoughts, "I swear, if you don't start moving I'm leaving you behind!" the elf threatened angrily.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he answered jogging down the hill.  
  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
  
Tonight we make our dreams come true  
  
The two friends walked with a steady pace towards the mountains that separated the two elven realms. Although they had crossed them many time before, they still surprised them every time they walked over them.  
  
A small trail led between enormous rocks that had fallen on the road several decades ago. The higher they climbed, the fewer the vegetation became. First there were trees, then only grass and now only a few plants here and there, some growing in the never melting snow that covered the mountaintops.  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
  
Spending the first night on the mountain, Legolas watched as Estel started a fire to keep himself warm. Thinking to himself that he was lucky that the cold didn't affected him.  
  
They ate some dried fruit and meat that they had brought from Rivendell before Estel rolled himself in his bedroll covering himself with his blankets.  
  
"Thranduil won't be that furious when we arrive" he said as he laid comfortably.  
  
"How would you know that?" Legolas asked, wondering where the human had gotten that insight in his father.  
  
"He always contains himself when I'm around" Estel said smiling.  
  
"When you are around yes, but when you aren't in sight, I get the full load over me" Legolas sighed.  
  
"Well then we just have to make sure I don't leave your sight now don't we" Estel smirked.  
  
"Go to sleep Estel" Legolas said shaking his head. "You need to recover your strength, otherwise I'm in even more trouble when he arrive even later then we already will be".  
  
"Night Legolas" the ranger said closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep almost immediately.  
  
"Night Estel" Legolas replied, lowering himself with his back against a rock.  
  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Here I am  
  
Estel woke early in the morning, sun rays tickling his face as the morning sun rose just above the rocks around him.  
  
Here I am  
  
Legolas still sat in the same spot he sat when Estel went to sleep. Turning his face to the now waking ranger that laid next to the dying fire.  
  
"Goodmorning Estel. Have some fruit, we leave in 15 minutes" the elf said as he tossed him an apple.  
  
"Sjeez Legolas, at least let me wake up before leaving" Estel grumbled. He was always grumphy when just awoken, and his friends words did not help his state of mind. Scrambling to his feet he stretched himself as he got up. Taking the fruit Legolas thrown at him he strolled of a little, eating while he stood.  
  
"I am ready to leave" he said a while after he had rolled up his bedroll and wrapped his blancket around it.  
  
Legolas had been impatiently awaiting him, but not wanted to show it. His father would be furious. He was late already, but Estel was slowing him down... Though he was glad that he was there, he really had become close to the human.  
  
Standing up he picked up his quiver and placed it on his back, while he watched the ranger throwing his beroll over his shoulder. Laughing as he noticed his friend look at him.  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can here" the mirth cleary showing in his voice. Only for a moment he could see a glimps of joy in Legolas' eyes, but worry soon overtook it again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm ready, let's go."  
  
Here we are - we've just begun  
  
And after all this time - our time has come  
  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
  
Right here in the place where we belong  
  
They reached Mirkwood on the next day. As they walked through the gates that stood open during the day, Estel glanced around and marvelled at the beauty of the elven kingdom. Though he had been there before, he still was taken aback every time he entered the gates. Smiling and nodding to him self he thought, 'there, we made it, we are here.'  
  
Here I am  
  
Walking behind Legolas he hardly felt his tension as they approached the big stairs that led into the castle. Only when he looked forward he could see that Thranduil was waiting for them, and he did not look happy. Legolas stopped in front of the stairs and looked up at his atar, fearing the worst.  
  
Estel saw his friends distress and positioned himself next to him to show his support. He would not face Thranduil's wrath alone, not this time.  
  
Here I am - next to you  
  
But instead of a raging outburst, Thranduil looked at them both and started smiling.  
  
"I knew I had to ask you to return 2 weeks earlier than normal" he said, "You two are just on time."  
  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
  
Neither one of them had suspected such a welcome, and it felt like a great weight fell of their chests. Estel patted Legolas on the back and gave him the "see, I told you so" look before they both followed Thranduil inside.  
  
"Thank you mellon nîn" Legolas whispered, "thank you for standing with me."  
  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
  
When Estel and Legolas had freshened up they made their way to the dining hall, where there appeared to be a feast of some kind waiting on them. Slowly walking up to Thranduil he explained that this was the reason why he had to return, the prince needed to attend the party as the new warriors were appointed to the royal guard.  
  
Legolas had to talk with everyone of them, leaving Estel standing amongst, to him, unknown elves, at least for now. Feeling little at ease with his friend not by his side he decided it was best that he walked away from the midst of the crowd gathered there and took place near the wall, leaning against it for support.  
  
"I want you to meet my best friend" Legolas said to the new guards, "I want you to protect him as you protect me, or my father. Estel?" he searched for his friend but found him not where he had left him. Looking around for him he could see the ranger standing against the wall looking full amazement at the coming and going of several elves.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas called out his name again, and this time he heard him. He started walking towards them.  
  
Here I am  
  
"An Edain?" one of the elves asked, receiving a cold glare from both Legolas and fellow guards.  
  
"Yes an Edain" Estel said as he approached them.  
  
"Have you got a problem with that?" Legolas asked the elf.  
  
"No milord, not at all. Your wish is my command" he answered nerveously and bowed slightly.  
  
"This Edain is my best friend, guard over him" Legolas said again pulling Estel next to him and pressing him against his shoulder.  
  
Estel could only smile, and returned the gesture his best friend made.  
  
Here I am - this is me 


End file.
